Names
by LemonySpice
Summary: A bundle of fluffy and some-what smutty one-shots. All of them ending in eachothers Names. -Coughs- It was really bad idea but I think I managed to pull it off. -Sigh- FLight.


A scowl darkened the huntress's features as she used her elbows to turn on the sink. Her hands had been drenched in syrup from pancakes, and she couldn't touch anything. She cursed something in Pulsian under her breath as she kept fiddling with the faucet.

"Come on now…"

A huff escaped Fang as she kicked the cabinet. Her face twisted in pain as she began hopping on one leg, leading to her falling over the kitchen island, bringing the flour bag down with her. She coughed when her back hit the floor, causing flour to spray off of her lips. She looked at her hands, which were drenched in sticky flour. She blinked, her eyes beginning to water from the flour in her eyes. A groan escaped her lips as she used her knuckles to wipe some flour off of her eye, only leading to more flour and her eye-lids sticking together.

"For Etro sake!" Fang sighed.

"Fang!" Lightning shouted, scoffing and crossing her arms at the woman on the floor.

xxx

Sweat formed on her brow, the feeling in-between her legs caressing her whole body. The soldier's lover began nibbling on the nape of her neck, using her tongue to trail upwards and chew softly on her ear. A low rumble of a moan rolled out of her throat as she let her hands move away from the sheets, and into her lover's hair. All of the feelings, all of the sensations, only could come out as one word. One word that would explain everything that she's feeling; the intimacy of the situation. How much she loved her. How much she wanted her, how much she wanted to be with her and have her in every way possible.

A small gasp, the way she said her name. It rolled off her tongue like silk.

"Fang…"

xxx

The huntress wiped her lip, the blood already having trailed down her throat. The two women readied their weapons again, lunging at the Behemoth with force. A soft grunt escaped the huntress as she wedged her spear into the Behemoth's leg, twirling up and over it. She grabbed the end of the spear, and moved it harshly; only stopping when she heard a loud snap and the creature went limp. A triumphant grin spread across her features, but it faded when the creature still had life and bucked her off its back like a bull.

The soldier's eyes widened as she rushed over to her lover's side. "Fang!"

xxx

Lightning stepped into her home. She sniffled, as she just was fired. She never cried. This was a big deal to her. She wiped her nose as she took off her shoes and socks, before heading over to the couch. She sat down, bringing her knees to her chest while she wrapped a blanket around her.

"Hey, sunshine." Fang smiled.

The smile turned into concern as she looked at her lover's cheeks. They were damp. "Whats wrong?"

Light shook her head, wiping her eyes as well. "Don't want to talk about it."

Fang scoffed, crossing her arms. "You never cry, Light. Please, tell me what's wrong."

Light bit her lower lip, to keep it from trembling. She broke out into sobs, her body shaking violently. She just needed to be held. "Fang…"

The huntress immediately brought her into an embrace.

xxx

Fang sighed, setting down her shot glass. The shouts and laughter of the bar filled her ears as she took another shot. Needless to say, things were rough at the moment. It's been a few months since her lover left for a _very_ dangerous expedition, and every night she regretted not going with her. They said she was dead. Her stubborn, abusive, ray of sunshine was dead. It made her eyes sting with tears.

Fang frowned as she threw back another shot, groaning slightly from the burning in her throat.

"I'm gonna have to cut you off," Lebreau started, "You better leave as well. I'll call a cab."

"No… I'll drive…" Fang said, sounding completely sober.

"No." Lebreau stubbornly shot back.

"Yes." Fang hissed, standing up, and stumbling of course. "You don't get to say how I live! Piece of shit…" She muttered under her breath.

She didn't understand why she was so angry. She just wanted to hold Lightning. Fang never took her gaze off of Lebreau as she walked to the doors. She narrowed her eyes when she bumped into someone.

"HEY! Watch where you're goin'! Viper!" Fang looked at the 'someone' she bumped into.

All of her breath was sucked out of her lungs. It was strange. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to focus. Shimmering pink hair, and blue, striking eyes. It couldn't be. They said she was dead. The woman who was the image of Fang's nightmares, smirked. Like she did. So much like she did. "You look like shit." The woman said. Fang felt like she was about to burst into tears. The woman tilted her head, staring back into Fang's emerald eyes.

Fang stood still, sobering up very quickly. She could barely manage to speak over the tightening in her throat."Light?"

The woman's eyes lit up in agreement. A slow nod of the head was all she needed to crush her body on her very alive lover.


End file.
